The present invention relates to a device for attaching a front panel to drawer frames.
Attachment devices of this type are known, for example, from DE 37 13 254 C, EP 0 289 866 B1, and EP 0 761 131 A2. Each of these devices has a recess on its face into which a block attached to the front panel may be inserted in such a way that the front ends of the drawer frames are enclosed on both sides by holding parts provided in the block. The front panel is locked by attachment means which penetrate the recess. According to the above-mentioned related art, these attachment means are screws.
The object of the present invention is to refine a device of the type initially cited in such a way that it may be attached and detached again without tools and it is possible to adjust the height of the front screen without having to actuate corresponding attachment means.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by the combination of the features herein. Accordingly, starting from a device according to the species for attaching a front panel to drawer frames, each of which has a recess on its face into which a block attached to the front screen, which has holding parts delimiting a groove, may be inserted on any side of the drawer in such a way that the front ends of the drawer frame are enclosed on both sides by the holding parts and are locked by attachment means which penetrate the recess. According to the present invention the block has a projecting leaf spring, aligned parallel to the drawer frame, one edge of which engages behind a transversely angled projection in the region of the recess of the drawer frame in the assembled state, and a support plate, which is attached to the front screen and may be displaced by an eccentric, is guided on the block.
Preferred refinements of the present invention result from the description herein. Accordingly, the block, which has holding parts delimiting a groove, may be implemented in one piece.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the block may be assembled from multiple parts, the block able to have two separate holding parts between which the leaf spring is received.
The support plate may advantageously have a C-shaped cross-section and be guided displaceably along vertical edges of the holding parts.